Another iNcest
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Spencer walks in on Carly. Sort of a serious take on Sparly. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN FAMILY MEMBERS. In other words, incest. This story is over, but there is a sequel titled "Yet Another iNcest"
1. Caught

_**Another iNcest**_

It was another Friday afternoon, at 3:53 PM. Carly Shay had arrived at her and her brother's apartment after school, deciding not to go out to get smoothies with her best friends Sam and Freddy due to lack of sleep. She had stayed up very late the previous day studying for a test and she hoped for some rest.

When she walked in the front door she was greeted by her big brother Spencer.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?", he asked, hoping that she was pleased with herself over the math test she practically killed herself studying for. Carly just let out a groan as she plopped down on the coach beside of Spencer. "I take it that it didn't go so well." She leaned her head against the armrest and just closed her eyes.

"I guess I did fine. I'm just so wore out. Is there anything good on television?". Spencer would turn the channel to nickelodian.

"Drake and Josh is on. I know how much you love that show.", he said with a smile, hoping his sister would feel more peppy. She just sighed.

"That's cool, Spence, but I think I'll just go up to my room and lay down for awhile." Spencer just nodded as he watched his beautiful little sister get up off of the couch and scurry upstairs.

"That kid needs to stop working too hard…", he said to himself. A few minutes later, one of Carly's favorite episode of Drake ad Josh came on, and Spencer thought that it wouldn't hurt to go and tell her, thinking it could get her excited and not so gloomy.

As he came up from the elevator, he made his way to her door, but froze dead in his tracks when he looked through the class. What he saw was completely shocking which shocked him terribly. Carly was laying down on the edge of her bed, shorts and underwear around her ankles, massaging her private area. Her head was leaned back on her pillow as her mouth moved, to which Spencer just assumed were moans. He slightly stepped back, but then what happened made him feel terrible. Carly opened her eyes when she raised her head up.

'Shit, she must have heard me.', he thought, before he ran off downstairs as quickly as he could, hoping that she didn't see him. He didn't bother her for another five hours, and she didn't bother coming downstairs out of her room for that long either.


	2. Safe For Now

**Another iNcest**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**** Back with chapter two. Sorry if the title of this story makes someone feel ripped off, seeing as there are two stories with "iNcest" already. Just send a review if you don't like it.**

**And by the way, before you continue reading this, THIS STORY IS INCESTIOUS. Family members and sexual activity. Don't send me any ignorant reviews on how this is sick. I realize that.**

**Now on with the story.**

**----------------------------------**

Spencer was laying on the couch, the television turned off. He was resting his head against the a pillow, the thought of seeing his "baby" sister pleasuring herself not leaving his mind. Every now and then something else would get his attention to turned off from that awkward moment, but it would always come back. All he could do really was hope that Carly didn't see him somehow, despite the obvious.

Around 8:30 PM, Carly would finally come down out of her room. She didn't say anything to Spencer nor did she even look in his direction. She just made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice. Spencer would raise up from his couch and he stared at her for a moment, and she noticed this as she looked down at her feet. 'Yep…I think she noticed me.', he thought to himself.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling any better?", he asked her. Carly looked down at her feet and just sat on a chair near the table and took a sip of her juice.

"I guess.", was all that came out. She rested her head on her hand and stayed in silence. Spencer would now get up and take a seat next to her.

"Anything you want to talk about?", he asked. 'Damn, why did I ask that? That is one of the worst things I could have said at this moment…', Spencer realized in thought. Carly would take a glance at him before continuing her staring at the floor, moving her shiny brunette hair out of her face, crossing her feet, being as she wasn't tall enough for them to touch the floor from the height of the chair.

"Did you come upstairs a few hours ago?", she asked him, seeing if she can for sure know something. Spencer was beginning to realize that she indeed saw him, and was now juggling thoughts inside of his mind on whether or not to lie to her to spare them both an awkward embarrassment, or to tell the absolute honest truth.

"Nah." Oh yeah, lying definitely works. Carly would take a gulp of her juice before replying,

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering. I thought I saw something through my door." Carly was beginning to feel a lot better. In fact, she even smiled. Spencer would smile as well seeing as his lie pretty much worked.

"You were probably just seeing things from being so tired. By the say, since it's so late and you just woke up, want to stay up late with me? No school tomorrow." Spencer was trying his best to destroy the fact that Carly saw him upstairs, even if she did buy the lie he told her. Maybe she would figure out he lied.

"Sure, Spence."


	3. Bonding

**iNcest**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Back again with Chapter 3. I read some very nice and supporting reviews, and I even got a fan. You know who you are. I just can't think of your username at the moment and I'm too lazy to check. XD

And I'm sorry if you guys noticed those terrible typo's I've been making. I'll check to proof read. But anyway, if you're looking for Carly and Spencer to get naked and screw around in this chapter, than too bad, this crap takes time. =P

One last thing. This story's theme song is now "Behind these Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:30 AM at midnight. Carly was sitting on the couch curled up in her pajama pants and cute little pink t-shirt with Spencer sitting on the other end of the couch. They had spent three hours together watching the old original version of "King Kong". Neither Carly nor Spencer were really tired, with Spencer taking sips of his coffee and Carly just being awake from sleeping earlier.

"King Kong is such an awesome guy. Big, hairy, destroys things, and still digs the chicks.", said Spencer after the movie went to the credit roll. Carly chuckled.

"Reminds me of someone.", she said, insinuating that Spencer and Kong are similar. Spencer gave her a chuckle of his own before getting up to refill his coffee. "While you're up, can you get me some of that too?", she sweetly asked. "And no de-café this time." Spencer just grinned at her before replying.

"You got it, I think you can handle it. Just don't go crazy on me.", he said with his retaining grin. Carly laughed a bit before turning the movie channels around to find another fun flick. Right around when Spencer came back with their caffeine-filled beverages, Carly had still not found something interesting to put on the television.

"Yay, no de-café!", Carly said in her usual giddy voice, taking the cup from Spencer's hand to drink it down very quickly, which made her brother's eyes grow a tiny bit wide.

'This probably wasn't such a good idea for me to give her that…', he thought before sitting down and snatching the remote, to Carly's dismay.

"Hey, I was about to find something!", she said in a non-serious anger-filled tone. Spencer just gently nudged her.

"To bad, it's my turn. You choose the Kong movie." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine". Eventually, Spencer had left the channel on the "Spongebob Squarepants" movie, which caused Carly to giggle. "Haven't you grown out of liking yellow annoying sponges?", she asked. Spencer sarcastically opened his mouth wide.

"Are you kidding? He's the best sea-animal around." Carly would roll her eyes and plop her feet on the table. "Hey, get your nasty feet off of my table.", Spencer jokingly said.

"Make me.", replied Carly with a tongue being stuck out. Spencer would grab her legs tightly and a bit roughly, although Carly didn't mind. He sat them on his lap and placed a pillow over her feet.

"Anything else you would like for me to do for you?", he said with a grin. Carly wiggled, but Spencer had a hold of her tight.

"Fine, you win. They were cold anyway." Spencer gave her a smile, in a way staring at her for a bit, with it going unnoticed.

'She sure has grown a lot...', he thought, thinking back to where he saw her masturbating earlier. He may have only saw her for a few seconds, but what he saw was shocking. He didn't even realize she had pubic hair already. The thought was soon destroyed however as Carly now noticed him staring.

"What? Do I have a booger?", she asked, wondering why he was staring at her. Spencer just shook his head.

"Nah, sorry kiddo, you've just grown so much."


	4. Morning w00d

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Back with Chapter 4. What took me so long was lack of reviews. No one reviewed Chapter 3. Just please review every chapter you read, please. =(

Anyway, on with our heroes. And yes, I have a foot fetish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:30 AM. Spencer looked on at his little sister. She was so adorable. Her head was plopped on her arm, her eyes closed. Her feet laid on Spencer's lap, and he had been rubbing them for her for awhile now, and she finally just passed out. He started staring at her. She looked beautiful and innocent. He turned the television off and had decided to get some rest as well, closing his eyes as his head lay back against the couch, drifting off into sleep.

Awhile later, Spencer could feel something strange against his body. It was enough to cause him to wake up. He had opened his eyes and he saw Carly with her hand around his erect member.

"What the heck?!", he shouted in deep surprise, jolting a bit away from Carly as he stuffed his prick back into his shorts. "What were you doing, Carly?!" She would grin a bit as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I woke up and your…uh, thing was out of your shorts. It was touching my feet. I just tried to put it back in so you wouldn't be embarrassed when you woke up, sorry…", she said, innocently as she continued biting her lip, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. Spencer looked down as his face turned a deep red.

"Oh, shit…I'm really sorry kiddo, those things just happen out of no where when guys are asleep…", he said, trying to explain himself. Carly would raise an eyebrow and scoot closer.

"I've been told by Freddy that can happen, I just didn't really think it would be like _that_…", Carly told him. Spencer would be the one who raised his eyebrow.

"Freddy was talking to you about his penis? When the hell was this?", he said in a bit of an angrily tone. Carly opened her eyes a bit wider.

"I asked him. Sam told me about it after her mom was telling her about guy's private places, so I asked Freddy to see if it was true. I didn't come to you because I thought you would find it weird." Spencer placed his hand on his head and scratched it as he took a moment to think.

"You know you can come to me about anything, especially a question about sex. I'm cool and hip, I wont get mad.", he said with a chuckle, placing his arm around his younger sister's shoulders, bringing her into a tight embrace. Carly would smile from feeling comfort, and out of a strong temptation, she just had to say something.

"Your…uh, _penis_…it looked bigger than the one Sam had shown me on the internet…". Spencer let out a laugh, he couldn't help it. He didn't suspect anything wrong, however, finding it normal that she would say something like that, and that she had been looking at dicks online with Sam.

"Really now. Well, they do come in different shapes and sizes. What did the one you saw look like?", he asked, wondering if it was un erect, wanting to make sure the compliment he got wasn't a dud.

"The site said that it was a fully erect penis and that it was six inches long." Spencer would grin. '_Sweet, my little sister thinks I have a big dick…'_, he thought sarcastically. He was surprisingly feeling in a humorous mood. His tiredness faded, and he took a moment to think of something to say.

"So, what time did you wake up?", he asked. He looked over at the clock and he saw that it was 5:50 AM. Carly shrugged.

"Around 5:35 I guess."

"And you're not tired?", he asked, being curious on how she didn't seem fatigued at all to have gotten so little sleep lately.

"Nah, I don't think I could go back to sleep. Is there anything you want to do before the sun comes up?" Spencer would lean back against the couch to relax a bit as he brought his hands on his face to rub his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?", he said in a rather non-serious playful voice, thinking Carly would nudge him and decline.

"Sure, it sounds interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** There, hopefully that chapter was long enough for you. Please leave a review so I have a reason to continue writing this. And be patient, the good stuff should arrive sooner or later.


	5. Automatic Like a Burning Gun

**Chapter 5**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**** I don't want this story to have so many chapters that when people first open it, that get turned off from how big of a story it is, like I get most of the time, so this chapter is going to be the long awaited end. I took so long, so I owe it anyway. Make sure to leave your reviews if you want some sort of a sequel, what characters you want in it, etc. And subscribe to HCACAWWrestling on YouTube!**

Spencer sat at the kitchen table along with his little sister, Carly, facing her. She had unexpectedly agreed to playing a game of "Truth or Dare", something that Spencer didn't expect, but he didn't care not to play. Carly was the first one to speak.

"So, I'll go first." Spencer tilt his head. "Truth or Dare?", she asked.

"Truth." He looked down at the table, playing with his fingernails. Carly took a moment to think of what to ask.

"Did you eat the last popsicle?", she asked with a grin. Spencer made a face, not wanting to answer. "Did you?", she asked again with a tone.

"It was fruity goodness…", he told her. Carly rolled her eyes. "My turn. Truth or Dare?" Carly decided to go with truth.

"Truth." Spencer didn't have to take long to think of a good question. "Have you ever made out with Sam?", he playfully asked, though hoping he didn't offend her. A grin quickly grew on his face as Carly raised an eyebrow, seeming taken back a bit, but not as much as Spencer had expected.

"We kissed once so Freddy would give us tickets to a Three Days Grace concert, but that's the only time.", she truthfully told him. Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth slightly went ajar. He did not expect that it all. In fact, Carly was doing a lot of surprising things as of late. Spencer also got the mental picture of Carly and Sam kissing, which he soon shook his head unbeknownst to Carly. He didn't find it bad, he was just really taken back by it. "Um…Spence?", Carly said, wondering why he wasn't replying.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, that's…cool.", he said, not being able to think of something that good to day. "So, I choose truth again.", he said, trying to push back that semi-awkward moment behind them. Carly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, why not dare?", she asked. "We've both done truth like three times." Now it was Spencer who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, on my next turn I'll choose dare. Now ask me a question." Carly again had to think of something good to ask. Then it hit her. She still remembers seeing someone yesterday when she was masturbating. She knows that Spencer had told her that he didn't, but then again he could have just been sparring her the embarrassment, and considering that this is the game of truth or dare, he wouldn't possibly cheat and lie again.

"Did you come upstairs yesterday and see what I was doing?", she asked him. Spencer could feel his heart stop for a second. He froze. He just stared at her for a moment in thought.

'Oh…shit, I thought she bought my lie…damn it, I guess not. I suppose lying to her isn't the right thing to do…', he thought to himself. He gulped as he prepared for an incredibly embarrassing, awkward moment.

"Well…yeah, I did see kiddo…", he softly said, looking down, feeling very nervous about her response. Carly took quite a loud breath of air before she replied him.

"So you saw me…doing, that…", she quietly responded. Spencer slowly nodded, a serious look on his face. Carly would move a strand of hair behind her ear and nervously look down at the table.

"I'm really sorry about lying to you earlier…I know it wasn't right, I was just worried about embarrassing you…but I shouldn't lie.", he told her, before coming up with something comforting to say. "Hey, don't feel bad. I've…uh, done it too…" Carly stopped herself from choking up in laughter, she couldn't help but to find that humorous. She did think it was nice of him to try to comfort her, which had gone strongly noticed.

"It's okay, can we go on with the game, though?", she asked him, seemingly trying to change the subject. Spencer was sort of surprised by her still wanting to play the game after what had happened, but whatever would change the subject.

"Sure. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to paint your nails puke green tomorrow.", Spencer humorously told her, a grin appearing on his face. He knew how much she hated any color of green. Carly made a whining sound.

"My toes too?

"Especially your toes." Carly frowned and sighed.

"But I hate green…can't it be blue?", she said in almost a begging town. Spencer shook his head with his grin remaining intact.

"Nope. It's got to be green." Carly continued to frown. "So I chose dare, since you were brave enough to chose it." Carly's frown would turn into a grin of her own upon hearing that. Before she asked him what she originally had in mind, a nasty thought, or more of a feeling, rushed over her. Knowing that he had walked in on her pleasuring herself had just now started making her feel appealed in a way, and, albeit uncharacteristically, she went along with her gut feeling.

"I dare you to kiss me." Spencer's eyes made a slight gesture, he wasn't sure if he heard her right. Kiss her?

"Uh…what was that?", he asked, his mouth slightly open. Carly's face took a playful expression, trying not to freak him out a bit.

"You heard me right, kiss me. You don't want to lose the game, do you?", she said, her hands coming together as she slightly seductively looked at him with a smile. Spencer stuttered for a moment.

"Uh…Carly…I don't think…-", Carly cut him off.

"Aw, why not? Am I ugly?", she innocently said. She wanted this kiss. Knowing that he saw her playing with herself was turning her on too much. She didn't care that they were family.

"No, not at all!", he quickly said, trying to reassure her. "But…we're brother and siste-", she cut him off again.

"I don't care, just once kiss. This IS truth or dare, and I dared you to kiss me. Are you going to chicken out?", she asked. Spencer's childish side would kick in at this moment. No way was he going to lose, not even if he had to kiss his uncharacteristic acting psycho bitch of a sister.

"Fine. But just a peck." Carly shook her head.

"No way, it doesn't have to be a make out, but I want a real kiss." Spencer sighed.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Just raise up so I can get this over with." Carly chuckled. It worked. She would raise up for a bit out of her seat, her feet touching the floor now. Spencer would also slightly move towards his little sister. Their lips met, and Spencer opened his eyes from an awkward feeling as Carly's closed from a feeling of pleasure. They didn't break apart just yet as Carly moved her tongue towards her brother's lips, licking them, making Spencer feel surprisingly nice. He would then break it off as the age-differed siblings sat back down.

"Wow…", was all that Carly would say. Spencer gulped and looked down from feeling a strong disappointment in himself. Carly would try to think of something good to say, but Spencer was the one who spoke first.

"Carly…uh, sorry if…", he stopped, expecting her to say something, which she did.

"No reason to be sorry, that was great…I liked it…", she told him truthfully. Spencer made a unique expression on his face.

"Well, it's nice that you liked it…" Just as he said that, he noticed his lower region. The kiss had gotten his member slightly erect. It was pressing against his thigh. He moved his hand down to try to hide it, but that only caught Carly's attention, who moved her head around to see it. This gave her an even more wicked and lustful desire. She remembered the last time she saw it, a few minutes ago when Spencer had fallen asleep and it got erect. She loved the feel of it, but she didn't feel comfortable with admitting it. Until now.

"I see that you did too.", she told him with a wink. Spencer quickly covered himself as his face grew a deep shade of red.

"Crap…I'm really sorry…I don't know what would make me get aroused…I shouldn't be, you're my little sister…", he somewhat confided in her. Carly grinned.

"Don't apologize. The last time I saw that thing, it was huge. And it felt great. I can't remember if it's your turn or not, but I want you to dare me to hold it again.", she said. Spencer almost made a gasping sound.

"What's gotten into you?", he asked her. Carly chuckled again.

"Nothing, that's the problem." Carly would now get up off of her chair as she moved towards Spencer, who was so awestruck that he didn't even move. Carly placed one leg around his waist as she straddled him, moving her arms around his neck.

"Carly…I don't think this is the best idea…", he nervously said. He felt that he should do something to stop her, but it was as if he was frozen in temptation. She did look beautiful with her petite curvy body and her beautiful brunette hair.

"I think I can change your mind on that." Carly would wiggle her body against her brother's crotch, causing his prick to grow. He stuttered, trying to figure out what he should do. Carly could tell that her older brother was enjoying it as she moved to give him another kiss. Spencer felt helpless in lust as his little sister slipped her tongue inside. She moved her tongue all around the insides of his mouth, her hand moving under his shirt, feeling his body. Spencer was on the verge of giving it. After a few seconds, Carly broke the kiss.

"C-Carly…", he softly said. She had a cute smile on her face. Spencer thought to himself. 'Fuck it. She wants this, and so do I.' He moved his hands and grabbed his baby sister, positioning her in his arms as he stood up, carrying her. Her legs dangled in the air as Spencer had one arm under her legs and another protectively around her back as he started walking off into his room, Carly's arms around his neck. He was able to open the door without trouble, walking over to his bed as he laid Carly safely down. He climbed up on top of her as a large grin appeared. "Are you sure you want this?", he asked, making sure. She never did say she wanted to go all the way, but she never said she didn't.

"Yes, I've never wanted anything more in my life. Please…", she said quietly, her foot nudging up against his leg. (**Author's Note: This is where I want you to imagine "American Pearl - Authomatic" playing.**) Spencer moved his hand up to her face as he moved her shiny black hair behind her ear, rubbing her delicate cheek before moving his head down to gently peck her lips.

"Alright, kiddo…" His hands went down to her torso, rubbing her stomach some, Carly moaning in approval. Spencer would grab the bottom of her tank top, and Carly raised her arms up so that he could pull it off easier. He just simply tossed it on the floor as he looked down at her. She wasn't so young to where this wasn't molestation, but she wasn't obviously old enough to where this wouldn't be her first time. Thoughts roamed through Spencer's head as he stared down at her. Carly would bite her lip as she moved her hands below her, unhooking her bra, moving it down to her stomach, revealing her near-developed breasts.

"Do you like them?", she asked playfully, moving her hands to her chest and moving them around. Spencer smiled.

"Love them." His head would go down, his lips attaching to her left nipple. He'd gently suck on it, gentle enough to where it would feel more-so as a tickle. Carly let out heavy breaths of air as she moved her hands on her brother's back, rubbing it some. Spencer would attach one of his hands to Carly's right breast as he fondled it a bit, moving it in a circular motion.

"Mm, Spence…", Carly moaned out in ecstasy. Spencer grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off, revealing his nicely toned body. Carly leaned her head back, her hands roaming her brother's body. Spencer moved his head back down to her, kissing between her breasts, moving down in a trail of light kisses, down to her belly button, and down to her slim shorts, grabbing them and slowly pulling them off of her quite long legs. Carly raised them up so he could get them all the way off, and at the end Spencer grabbed hold of her feet, giving a gentle peck on each toe, causing Carly to giggle quite a bit. Now she was in her panties, nothing else.

"You look so beautiful.", Spencer romantically said, moving down to give his sister another kiss. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, with Spencer's hands moving down to her panties, moving them down off of her legs as fast as he could, and he did the same to his own self, eventually uncovering his fully erect manhood. Carly would sneak a peak down at it as Spencer shoved all of the clothing off of the bed except for his pants, as he grabbed a condom out of the pocket before it went with the rest, moving one of her hands down to it to give it a squeeze. Spencer would let out a groan of mixed pain and satisfaction. "Easy there, don't rip it off.", he jokingly said, causing Carly to laugh a small bit.

"Please go gentle, I've heard that it hurts the first time." They looked into each other's eyes. Spencer gently caressed his sister's face. He was happy that she was indeed still a virgin, at least was. The siblings couldn't feel any happier.

"Yeah, that's true. I'll go easy and slow, I promise. The pain wont last long.", he told her to assure her. Carly trusted him and gave him a nod. Spencer would grab a hold of his member and taking the condom he had pulled out, opening it and placing it on his manhood, guiding it between his sister's legs. The head of it slid into her womanhood, not yet reaching the hymen. He moved it around in a circular motion, causing Carly to let out a sound.

"Just do it, the faster it's broken the quicker the pain's over with.", Carly begged. Spencer nodded. He didn't want to hurt her, but this was something that would need to be done sooner or later. He moved his cock farther into her, it reaching the hymen. Carly would let out a tiny yelp as he used a bit of force, blood coming out of her a bit. Her hands gripped onto the bed sheets as Spencer placed his hands on her sides, trying to comfortly hold onto her. "It hurts…", she softly told him. Spenced nodded.

"It'll be all over soon, it'll feel good eventually.", he told her, sliding out a bit just to move it back in. Carly nodded her head understanding the predicament. Eventually, what Spencer had said turned true as expected, and Carly stopped bleeding, and the pain vanished. Waves of great pleasure shot up her body as she felt her brother's large manhood slide slickly in and out of her wet hole. Both siblings moans were growing louder. Carly's legs wrapped around Spencer's body tightly.

"Spence…I-I'm close…", she whimpered. Spencer could feel himself coming to climax as well, so he started going at a faster pace. Carly moaned out loudly as their sounds of lovemaking grew, and they would both hit their orgasms at the same time. Her juices soaked the condom, and their sweat was outrageous. Spencer would pull out of her, before collapsing next to his little sister. Eventually after they caught their breath, Carly was the first one to speak.

"That…was wonderful…", she told him. Her body was sore, but it was well worth it. Spencer smiled at her as he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace as the siblings lay there together as the sun fully shot up.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys liked that, I stayed up all night typing it up. I hope it was long enough. Please do leave your review and opinion on it, and whether or not you would like to see a sequel, and if so how it should go, etc. Remember, review! :D**


	6. The End?

**Author's Note:** **Yeah, I know I said it was over, but this is so popular, I just want to give you guys more. :P Also, if you notice something that doesn't go right, just ignore it. I can't worry about all of that crap. :P**

**I'm worried that my writing is kind of bad compared to some other writers, but oh well.**

**I must say that iLove iCarly writes amazing Carly + Freddy stories, you should check that out.**

**Anyway, on with the child mol – I mean, Spencer and his sister. :D**

Carly Shay opened her eyes, bringing her hands to them as she rubbed them awake. It was 10:30 in the morning. Her vision was cleared and she found herself in her older brother, Spencer's, bed. She thought to herself.

'Whoa…me and Spencer…_we did it_….' Carly was looking around her big brother's room, noticing that he wasn't around. She assumed he had woken up before she did and she just slid out of his bed, finding her clothes that had been discarded so earlier.

Once dressed in her shorts and tank-top, she opened her brother's door to see him sitting on the couch, watching the morning news.

She tip-toed over to him, unbeknownst to him as he felt his younger sister's cold hands lay across his eyes, blinding him.

"Guess who."

"Miley Cyrus?" That remark would earn him a playful slap on the top of his head as Carly moved around and took a seat next to her oh-so-loving brother.

She gave him a glimpse before snuggling up to him, wrapping an arm around his body and rubbing her face into his side.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked her. Carly looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, looking ever-so cute as she'd press her lips together.

"What we did, it was incredible. I hope we can do it again sometime. I love you, Spence."

Spencer placed his arm around his little sister, holding her closely as he kissed the top of her head, rubbing the back of her hair as he smiled.

"Anything for my baby sis. Just remember not to tell anyone, I could go to prison for a long time for this."

Carly chuckled.

"Never."

**The End?**


End file.
